


Sunshine Boys

by WhyTheHandbasket



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: But the damage they can do, Gen, Just Friends, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyTheHandbasket/pseuds/WhyTheHandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First years really need to stay out of bathrooms.<br/>At least before games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This idea's been floating in my brain for a while.  
> It's probably going to be a series of one-shots.  
> I'm not sure where I'm going with this, or even if it works.  
> Or if that character list up there is complete. (I doubt it, really)
> 
> No one was around on Skype to stop me. BWAHAHAHAHA!

 

 

 

"Holy crap, he's going to kill me!" Eijun shouted as he ran into the bathroom. "I can't believe I got lost." As he ran around the corner, he ran into someone. Hard. "Oh! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" He looked around and then down, he'd knocked the kid to the floor!

"God, I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" He knelt down by the person on the floor, who was staring at him with a dazed look.

"Your eyes are gold…how does that even happen? Do they glow in the dark?" Eijun was worried; he was speaking nonsense.

"Are you okay? Is there someone here with you?" He asked again.

The boy on the floor sat up. "I hate having to go to the bathroom before games. Weird things always happen." He rubbed his head where it hit the floor and looked at Eijun. "Wait a minute. What school do you play for?"

"Seido," Eijun answered.

"I don't think that's what the name of the team we're playing today; I thought it started with a Y, or maybe a J…" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He jumped to his feet and got ready to run out the door.

"Hey!" Eijun called. "Hang on a sec."

The boy stopped. "Yeah? I've got to go; I'm going to be late."

"Me too, but I think I'm lost."

"I think we both might be." They looked at each other and laughed.

"From our uniforms, we're probably headed in different directions. Maybe we should stick together until we find someone who can help us," Eijun suggested. "Although if we stay here for a bit, I'm sure the tanuki will find me." Eijun jumped up onto the counter to sit, swinging his legs. The other boy joined him.

"Tanuki?"

"My catcher, he's sneaky and manipulative like a tanuki."

"Oh! Baseball, right? Don't you get along? What position do you play?"

"I'm a pitcher. I'm going to be the ace someday, but I have a ways to go.”

"Pitcher, huh? How coooollll…"

"What do you—" Just then, the door slammed open and in walked another baseball player. "Oi! Bakamura! What are you doing in here? Coach is going to kill—" Eijun grinned at the other boy and jumped down from the sink.

"See? I told you he'd find me." He smiled at the new arrival. "I was waiting for  _you_ , of course. I got lost, and I knew you’d find me."

 Eijun gestured to the boy. "I accidentally knocked him down, and we were talking. He's lost too, and probably a first year, if I'm not mistaken." The boy nodded. "Do you have anyone who's—" just then, someone poked his head in the door.

"You in there?" He called.

The boy answered. "I'm so glad it's you that found me! If it was—" The other boy cut him off.

"We've told you about going off by yourself to the bathroom, now let's go, the others are worried."

"I'm sorry, the sign said it was just around the corner and I thought I could just zoooom over and be done." He jumped down from the counter, bouncing on his toes. "But then he knocked me over and we started talking and were both lost so we just stayed here. And you came, and the tanuki came." Miyuki glared at Eijun. "Really, Ei?"

"Sorry, it's not wrong if it's the truth.” He turned back to the other boys. “Anyway, I'm glad you got found, and good luck with your game."

"You too! Pitch lots of strikes!" The boy said as he headed out the door.

"Wait a second!" Eijun shouted, and the boy stopped. "You’re the first nice person I've met in the bathroom. What's your name, what position do you play?"

"I'm Hinata Shouyou, and I'm a middle blocker for Karasuno. And I'm gonna be the ace one day too! This is Sugawara; he's a setter, and the nicest person on the team."

"Pleased to meetcha, Hinata, Sugawara. My name's Sawamura Eijun and this is Miyuki Kazuya." They all bowed and hustled out of the bathroom, headed towards their respective fields of play.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is silly.  
> Which doesn't mean I don't like it, of course. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Let me know what you think below, I'm curious.


End file.
